


Pretty Kitty

by Tonizzao3



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Furry, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, butt plug, just a little bit a furry, kihyuk, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizzao3/pseuds/Tonizzao3
Summary: “That looks new.” kihyun states, when he looks over his boyfriend, who’s all done up for him. Well, only somewhat done up for him.





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rated_kihyuk on twitter for giving me this prompt along with others that will come later c: ~~~ENJOY!!

Closing the door and sighing deeply, Kihyun leans against it, collecting his thoughts. Work today threw him for a loop, with meeting after meeting, and having to present too many different things.

 

Yawning, he stretches arching backwards breathing out a “Minhyuk! Im home finally!” getting no response he walks to the kitchen shedding his trench coat on high chair. He rummages through th fridge but just decides on some water, waiting for breakfast to cook something. Drinking the glass he poured, he walks to his bedroom, entering to Minhyuk sitting on the bed. He's not only sitting on the bed however. Minhyuk is wearing cat ears, a small choker, underwear with the ass missing, that a tail is coming out from between his ass cheeks. Minhyuks face is playful when he turns his head to meet Kihyuns gaze. He bends over, scratching at Kihyun, wiggling his ass to make the tail shake. Blowing a kiss, he sits back up his legs tucked underneath him.

 

“ _ That _ looks new.” Kihyun states, Minhyuk keeping a smirk on his face not responding. Nodding Kihyun purses his lips, and looks over the desk next to the door, “Is it a vibrator i control?” still no response, “Okay, i see. Well you wouldn't get one unless it had a remote, so let's see where it's at.” Kihyun starts moving things around on the desk, and to no avail, finds nothing. Pulling open the drawers and rummaging through he finds a remote.

 

“Is it? This one?” Kihyun pushes a button the controller and there’s a buzzing in a drawer of their dresser. He smirks and turns it off. “Baby. Are you going to tell me?” Minhyuk keeps his smirk, biting his lip. 

 

“Okay…” Kihyun looks everywhere else he can, but can't find the remote. He sighs and turns to Minhyuk, sliding his jacket off his shoulders and throwing it on the desk chair. Tugging at his tie hard, he only pulls it down some, not off. He crawls onto the bed and kneels  in front of Minhyuk. He places the back of his fingers on the others cheek caressing softly, “Baby. please. Where did you put this remote?” Minhyuk just stares back not breaking. Moving forward Minhyuk takes the tie off, pulling his collar down and kissing a few times on the others neck. When Minhyuk sits back, Kihyun still sees there no budge in his stans. Kihyun hums hanging his head slightly. He squints a little at Minhyuk's dick noticing a protrusion that isn't his dick. 

 

Kihyun looks up with a cocked eyebrow, “Oh?” Minhyuk says nothing but kihyun can tell he’s about to burst, either into laughter or just wanting to move, but playfulness glimmers over his eyes. Kihyun carefully pulls back the waistband and reaches for the remote, making sure to not touch minhyuk's dick. “This it?” He wiggles the remote in the others face. 

 

Minhyuk still says silent, his lips pursed together now. Kihyun hums again pushing the remote the buzzing now closer than before. Kihyun strokes the tail once feeling the vibrations from it. He smirks then turns it up to the highest speed. Minhyuk grips his thighs wincing a little and keeps himself from keeling over. Kihyun gives a small tsk tsk tsk gripping the nape of minhyuk's neck and pushing his face into the bed. 

 

Kihyun threads his fingers through the boys hair and yanks his head back, “You better not come until I say so.” He says then gives a hard slap on the boys plump cheek. He sees minhyuk grasping for the blankets and smacks his hands with the remote, “no muscles should be tightening anywhere. No grasping or toes curling. No scrunching your face or clenching your ass. I’m going to go get ready,” he traces the remote now minhyuk's spine, “don’t do anything until I come back.”

 

Kihyun goes into the bathroom shutting the door softly. He can’t see, Minhyuk thinks, so he scrunches his face and arches his back to endure the vibrations and not come completely undone without Kihyun. The vibrations slow down and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He shifts stroking the tail connected to the vibrator, it pulling slightly, so he moves his hips a little to the movement. The vibrations suddenly pick up again to the max and he twists out of his position, pushing his forehead into the bed, biting his lip. He feels fingers in his hair again and says all the curse words to himself, but also internally sighs in relief, even though he won’t get relief for a while. His head is yanked up again and an angry cock meets his gaze. He wants to do all the things to it, but waits for Kihyun or else he may never reach an orgasm tonight. And he better think twice of trying to please himself after making kihyun  _ that  _ angry. 

 

Kihyun puts his thumb on the others chin making him open his mouth, “what a beautiful sight.” He runs his finger along the inside of the boys lips, “but it’d be too easy for you to just take my cock. I would love to fuck your face, but you already have to fight something right now,” he reaches for the tail playing with it a little bit, pulling it out then forcing it back in, minhyuk moaning loudly as is brushes his prostate once. Kihyun sticks his dick into minhyuks moaning mouth and slides it back out before he can start sucking, “So, now you’re going to have to suck me off while that is going.” Minhyuk sits up biting his lip to fight off the moan that is trying to escape from the motion that gave more pressure to the vibrations. Kihyun grips minhyuks chin, shoving his tongue into the others mouth painting every inch he can before pulling out and staring into the others eyes. 

 

“You can moan tonight, but it better be loud.” Kihyun presses the vibrator down into his prostate once earning a loud, almost scream, moan of his name. He smiles and turns the vibrator off. Minhyuk stops his pre-convulsions and brings his hands to Kihyuns shoulders to lay him down. He starts down to Kihyuns dick but gets the no-no finger. Kihyun motions for him to swing his legs over his chest and Minhyuk does so. He starts slowly, kissing along the others dick from the tip to the base, then drags his tongue back up. Kihyun turns the vibrator on again and wraps the tail around his hand. 

 

Minhyuk tries moving his hips against it but gets a hard smack on his ass, “you’re only moving your head. Now.” Mihyunk wiggles his hips once more before he starts bobbing his head up and down. Kihyun grips one ass cheek harshly, leaving read marks, and scratches. The other hand moves the vibrator in and out slowly, and he makes sure to touch the others prostate quickly before pulling away, getting loud moans over his dick, with vibrations going all the way to his pelvis.

 

“I’ll tell you when I’m close and you come before me.” Mihyunk hums his reply, the vibration of it sending kihyun into and arch, minhyuk using it to take all of kihyun, gagging a little. He stays there a moment, Kihyun giving small bucks before he relaxes, gliding out of Minhyuks mouth, then back in as Minhyuk sucks hard. Kihyun reaches and brushes his knuckles lightly over minhyuks dick, feeling the moan engulf his cock makes it twitch in the others mouth. Brushing over the others dick, kihyun cant help himself but bucks his hip, causing more gags, and he squeezes his legs on minhyuks head a little, minhyuk licking ferociously. 

 

Kihyun feels the tightness building and he turns the vibrator on it's highest speed, pushing it onto minhyuks prostate. With toes curling, Minhyuk almost completely keels over, taking more of kihyun in his mouth. Kihyun bucks hard into minhyuks mouth and he doesn’t move, accepting his cock with harsh sucks and grazing teeth. Kihyun feels the warmth of minhyuk on his abdomen and he doesn’t know when but minhyuk stuck his fingers in his ass and is also pressing on his prostate. his legs shake a lot, still bucking into minhyuks mouth, who gags a lot. When he relaxes minhyuk lets the dick fall limp out of his mouth and he turns around to see a sweaty, hair plastered to his forehead, flustered kihyun. Crawling up beside him he leans down kissing kihyun gingerly, brushing his cheek with his thumb. 

 

Minhyuk lays against Kihyuns side, drawing circles on his chest, Kihyun falling asleep. Giving one last kiss to his jawline, Minhyuk reaches down to take the vibrator out, his hole feeling relieved but still aching, and feeling very much pleased. He nuzzles into Kihyun falling asleep blissfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some juicy comments or come talk to me on twitter @toniztwit


End file.
